


Christmas and Animal Onsies

by kunoichineko



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas fic, Gen, Some sneakery snakery is going on here, Still super short, Toddlers, yes another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: JB had asked him to supervise a Christmas party with her group members. The last thing he expected to see are six toddlers in the middle of the room.





	Christmas and Animal Onsies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to accompany a drawing I made. Honestly, I might make more stories on the guys as little tots but that depends on how productive I am (I'm on some sorta productivity streak right now...)

"Awwww! Look at these little cuties, Lynn!"

Lynn sighed as he watched JB take dozens of pictures of the six toddlers in the meeting room. He wasn't quite sure how this situation came to be; it was supposed to be a normal meeting. JB had managed to convince all her group members to a special meeting on Christmas Eve (all he could only believe she had just kept pestering them until they agreed). She had asked him to supervise and he had readily agreed. 

Seeing six toddlers in the middle of the room was the last thing he expected to see. 

"Ah... Who are these little guys?" he asked hesitantly. If he expected anyone to bring babies to a meeting, it would be Bae. 

"Isn't it obvious?" JB asked, picking up one of them, wearing a cat onsie, and holding him up. "Look at him!" Almost immediately, the boy began squirming, waving the toy hammer in his hold dangerously close to her face.

"Le' me down!" He exclaimed.

"Do you see it, Lynn?" JB asked, narrowly dodging a hammer to the nose. Lynn wanted to take the child out of JB's grasp and put him back down but the familiarity he found in the kid was a little surprising...

"Ah, is he Jeremy's relative?" he asked, hoping that was the answer and not... 

"No way it could be anyone but Jeremy," she said, finally outing him down. If Lynn didn't know better, he'd think the boy would hiss at her. "He said he was an angry little guy when he was young, didn't he?" 

"JB... I don't think it's possible that that's-" 

"Oh! Not only Jeremy. Look at all the jerk babies!" Lynn laughed nervously as he watched her poke the cheek of a child that looked mysteriously a lot like Bae. He didn't seem to mind as he simply tilted his head questioningly at her. 

"Who a' you, miss?" he asked, his hold on his teddy bear not lessening. 

"I," the look of mischief in her eyes made Lynn nervous, "... Am your most favourite girl, of course!" 

"Favourite?" He repeated, "No, my mama is!" 

"My mama is the bestest ever," the boy who only resembled Everett in eyes exclaimed, waving the toy cellphone in his grasp. 

"Mine too," the freckled boy said, his voice quiet as he hugged the winter themed blanket in his arms. 

"Mine's annoying," the green haired boy said, his attitude not seeming to have lighten in the least. The two boys who looked an awful lot like Nate and Pran remained silent on the matter. 

"Look at them all actually getting along," JB cooed, "I'm honestly surprised they are capable of getting along period." 

"JB, how are you so sure this is... Them?" Lynn asked. 

The expression on her face would make an outsider think he just asked her if fish could swim. "Well, first they look like chibi versions of them. Second, don't they just feel like their the same people? And third... I saw them become like this." 

... "Huh?"

"I mean well... It wasn't anything super bad. It'll probably, maybe turn them back to normal by tomorrow... I hope." Well... 

Lynn let out a sigh, "Well, I suppose I've heard of more outrageous things in my lifetime. As long as they all return back to their age, then everything will be fine." 

"Uh-huh," JB agreed. "And this is definitely the best gift I could ever have gotten for Christmas! Look!" She held up her phone, showing off the picture of the six tykes in their animal themed onsies, "Seeing all of them like this is definitely the best thing that happened this year! I'm going to make sure I back this up just so those jerks won't delete it when they're back! Pran's definitely going to be having nightmares once he finds out he was a pony!" 

Lynn chuckled. Well, spending his Christmas watching over six (arguably seven) kids was almost, almost, as great as spending it with his plants he supposed.


End file.
